


A Matter of Trust

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [68]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Arguing, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, Future Fic, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Love, M/M, Marriage, Nobody is Dead, Parenthood, Questioning, Questions, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Jackson has something to tell his husband and he's not sure how he's going to take it.





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think.
> 
> Thanks so much to my lovely beta, WhenAngelsFall, for her help; she's amazing and I couldn't share this if it wasn't for her.
> 
> I'm not sure if I should bother talking about this chapter so I guess I'm not going to, I'm here if you wanna talk about it.

Stiles goes back downstairs where Jackson is watching TV and sits on the sofa next him.

“It won’t take long for them to fall asleep, they are pretty tired. Although after the crazy day I had today I’m probably more tired than they are. I think I’m going to bed too.”

“Wait, before you go, I’ve been waiting to tell you something,” Jackson says, turning off the television. “I didn’t say it in front of the kids because I wanted to tell you first. We can tell them another day.”

“Okay, what are you talking about?” Stiles frowns. Somehow by Jackson’s tone it doesn’t exactly sound like great news.

“It’s nothing bad. On the contrary, it’s good but it requires that I stay in Chicago for a while and well, I wasn’t sure how you were going to take it.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows. “What do you mean you’re staying in Chicago?”

“I’ll explain it if you let me speak.”

“Fine. Just tell me.” Obviously, Stiles’s tone is his _I’m confused and I’m getting pissed_ tone which Jackson can feel and he doesn’t like it because he hasn’t even begun to explain it yet.

“Do you remember my new case? I told you about it but I’m not sure if you remember it… The Larson case.”

“Yeah, the guy who murdered his wife?”

“You mean _allegedly_ murdered his wife.” Jackson corrects him.

“The police thinks he did it. I thought they had evidence against him.”

“Of course, you would think your co-workers have got to be right…”

“Hey, I have nothing to do with that case and you know it. I was just saying what I’ve heard around but I’m not taking any sides here. I don’t particularly care if he’s guilty or not.”

“Well, I do care but he’s my client and I have to defend him whether I think he’s guilty or not. This time it just happens that I think he’s innocent and there’s no way he was getting a fair and impartial trial here, so we filed a motion to transfer it and today we’ve found out that it’s been approved and now he’s being tried in Chicago, so of course, I have to be there.”

“For how long?” Stiles asks, trying to act with indifference.

“I have no idea. You can’t expect me to know that. It depends on so many things… how fast we get the jury selected, the number of witnesses... You know how it is… I guess from two to five months. I can’t tell you for sure.”

“So…” Stiles shrugs, “when are you leaving?”

Jackson knows what Stiles is doing and it’s exactly what he didn’t want him to do. When his husband shuts down it’s lot of worse than when he lashes out right away.

“In a couple of weeks. I have to be there by the end of the month.”

“By the end of the month.” Stiles licks his lips and nods. “Okay. Fine. I’m tired. It’s time I go to sleep.” Stiles gets up and heads for the stairs.

“Shit. Stiles, I’m fucking talking to you.” Jackson gets up as well and grabs Stiles’s right forearm to stop him from leaving.

“Let go of me,” Stiles says and Jackson releases his arm immediately.

“Sorry, just… don’t go, okay?”

“Why? What for? You’ve already decided.” Stiles spreads both arms wide with resignation.

“Look, if you’re upset at least tell me that you’re upset, okay? But don’t do that. Don’t just leave.” If there’s something that Jackson hates, that’s the silent treatment.

“Your wolf knows damn well that I’m upset, you don’t need me to tell you.” Stiles says matter-of-factly.

“And we can’t talk about it?” Jackson waves his right arm.

“What the hell for? It’s obvious you don’t give a shit what I think.”

Jackson closes his eyes for a few seconds and sighs. “So, you don’t want me to go. Is that it?”

Stiles shakes his head with disbelief. “It’s not that I don’t want you to go. It’s that you didn’t bother to ask for my opinion. You just decided to go and that’s it.”

“Stiles, I’ve earned this case and it’s huge for me, you know that. I’m not gonna give it to Kane or somebody else just because the trial isn’t in fucking Beacon Hills. I’ll go wherever it is that I have to go to win it.” Jackson shakes his head. “Shit, Stiles! I’ve sacrificed a lot to get where I am and I thought you’d get that.” Jackson waves his right arm. “I even thought you’d be happy for me! Imagine that!” 

Stiles gets that, of course he does… but he’s never been alone with their children since he came of out the coma two years ago and the thought makes him really uneasy.

“I get it, okay? And I’m happy for you! But I still think that you should have at least asked me before making this decision. I’m not an expert but I thought that’s what marriage was about.”

“Hey, when you decided to become a cop, you didn’t ask me either… and guess what? You told your father first!”

Stiles didn’t see that coming. It feels like a slap in the face. 

It feels totally unfair to be comparing both situations and he’s getting more upset by the second. 

“That’s not fair! That was totally different. I have fucking amnesia! It was a decision about my fucking life!” Stiles says louder than he intended.

“Right, and this is my fucking career!”

Stiles snorts. “Oh yeah, it’s _exactly_ the same!”

“Fine. It might be different...” Jackson admits. “But the thing is, I supported you even if I hated the idea. I have to live with fact that you put your life on the line every day and it was entirely your decision.”

“Hey, I did ask for your opinion if you remember...” Stiles defends himself.

“Sure, you asked but I knew you had already decided and I respected it because I love you and I didn’t want to lose you.” Jackson runs his right hand through his hair. “So, yeah, true, I could have told you when I found out but to be honest, there’s no way I wasn’t keeping the case and I thought you’d get behind me on this because you know what it means to me.”

“Look, I understand why you want to go…” Stiles admits.

“But?” Jackson frowns.

“But I don’t like the idea of being here… with the kids… without you. You’ve always been there for them. What if something happens and they need you. Or what if something happens and you blame me.” 

“Hey, I’d never blame you for anything. And they don’t need me more than they need you. You can manage perfectly without me. My parents or somebody in the pack can pick them up from school when you can’t… and they can also help you with anything else that you need. Besides, your cooking has certainly improved…” Jackson teases him and smiles, and Stiles can’t help but smile as well.

Jackson takes two steps until he’s standing in front of Stiles, resting his hands on Stiles’s hips.

“Do you need me to tell you that you’re a great dad? Because if you need it, I will tell you every day.”

Jackson feels Stiles calming down and the tension seems to be leaving his body and, as a result, Jackson’s wolf starts to feel at ease and relieved.

“You don’t have any reason to be afraid or to doubt yourself... I trust you completely.” And Stiles should know that. During the last two years, Stiles has grown up and has become the dad that he used to be. There’s no way that Jackson would leave his children with him if that wasn’t the case, even if he wanted to go, his wolf would never allow it.

Stiles rests his arms on Jackson’s shoulders. “I know. I know you do. But… it’s gonna be hard. It feels like a long time…”

“Yeah, you don’t need to tell me. I’m going to miss you and the kids so much… I don’t even know how my wolf is going to take it. But it might not be that long and I can always fly back for the weekend.” There’s a silence after that where they just look at each other.

Jackson cups Stiles’s cheeks. ”I love you. And you’re going to be just fine.” Jackson kisses Stiles and Stiles kisses him back.

Jackson’s wolf knows it’s going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr if you wanna tell me something about this chapter, the series or whatever.


End file.
